My Body Is Screaming (My Minds On A Trip)
by SereneCalamity
Summary: It turns out Edward kind of...Likes it when Jacob tells him to get on his knees? Jacob/Edward. Oneshot.


**Just a short thing about these two. Like, why wasn't this ever an option? Haha. They were so busy fighting over Bella, I would so be down for the pair of them just getting it on with each other.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, which comes from _Like No Ones Watching_ by Molly Sanden. **

Edward Masen licked his lips as he realized what staying out on the field and helping their PE teacher tidy up and bring in the equipment meant.

He was the last one in the lockers.

 _Except Jacob Black_.

The guy had been on the far side of the field when the final bell had rung, indicating school was out for the weekend, and he had taken his time coming in.

He hadn't offered to help bring in any of the equipment, but that definitely hadn't been expected.

Jacob was everything that Edward wasn't.

Or, Edward was everything _Jacob_ wasn't.

But Edward had a feeling that there was no envy felt on Jacob's side of the scale.

Edward was the captain of the basketball team, and at the top of all his classes—pretty much the schools Golden Boy.

Jacob would _never_ participate in an organized, team sport and had been suspended multiple times.

Edward lived in the gated community and had the newest BMW.

Jacob lived on the far side of the town in a bad neighbourhood and drove a scratched up motorbike.

Edward had only dated pretty, blonde cheerleaders, as was expected of him.

Jacob had never really dated _anyone_ , at least not publicly, but Edward had seen him tangled together with Bella Swan, who was most definitely not a cheerleader, and Riley Biers, _also_ definitely not a cheerleader.

It wasn't the fact that Jacob had been with a _guy_ that was different from Edward.

While Edward had only dated pretty, blonde cheerleaders, one of those had been Jasper Whitlock.

But ever since that party when Edward had seen Jacob together with Bella and Riley, he hadn't been able to get it out of his head.

They hadn't _just_ been together, making out on a bed or something that verged on just a little scandalous with the three of them together.

It had been in a dark room and Edward hadn't been able to see _everything_ clearly, but he was able to see enough.

Bella and Riley were both pretty much naked, while Jacob was still dressed, his jeans just undone and pushed down his thighs.

Riley was on the ground, on his knees, and Jacobs big hand was in his hair, controlling the motions as he sucked at Jacobs dick.

Bella was on the bed behind Jacob, draped over his shoulders, head tucked over one of them, her eyes wide as she watched Riley's mouth envelop Jacobs cock, chewing down on her bottom lip.

Jacob was staring down at Riley, beginning to move Riley's head faster, quicker, harder.

Edward didn't even want to admit how many times he had jerked himself over that few minute long memory that was replaying in his head over and over again.

He couldn't stop thinking about it.

His mind was _overflowing_ with those images and the desire he felt whenever they flew through his head again.

To the point where he had gotten _ridiculously_ drunk at Emmett McCarty's after game drinks a few weeks ago and had confronted Jacob as he was coming out of the bathroom.

Confronted is probably putting it nicely, actually.

Lunged at?

Attacked?

Edward still cringed thinking about it now.

His face burned and he _wished_ that he had handled himself differently.

Almost as soon as he started, before anything had really happened other than a hard press of their mouths together, he had jerked backwards and Jacob was looking at him with a hungry gleam in his eyes and a smirk.

"I knew you were into me, pretty boy," he had said, and it had freaked Edward out.

He had been drunk and his legs felt wobbly underneath him, but he had still managed to run down the hallway and out of the house.

He had managed to get home, and had ignored the messages from his friends.

Now it was three weeks later and this was the first time that he had been alone with Jacob since.

Edward clenched his teeth together as he walked over to one of the rows of lockers.

He heard the shower start, and he knew that Jacob had turned it on.

He also knew that if he just took a couple of steps to the right, he would have a clear view of the showers, and Jacob might be undressed.

Or in the least, undressing.

Edward tried to tell him to stop, to just focus on getting changed.

He tried to tell himself that he didn't _want_ to see whatever Jacob was doing.

He could skip a shower and just go straight home and shower there, that was definitely one of the perks of having gym in the last period.

Usually he would still shower, though, just to get the sweat off, but he couldn't.

Not when he was alone with Jacob.

All the other people in their class cleared out straight away, all wanting to get a jump start on their weekend.

Edward gnawed down on his bottom lip as he stared into the open locker.

He heard a change to the pattern of shower spray, and he knew that Jacob had stepped into the communal showers.

He couldn't help himself.

Edward turned around slowly and took a few steps to the right.

Jacob was staring right at him.

Naked and beautiful and _very clearly aroused_.

"You just going to stare?" Jacob asked, his voice not particularly loud, but the words still hitting Edward directly in the chest, like an actual physical punch.

Edward's feet began moving without his permission.

Jacob smirked.

"Bella told me you were asking about me," Jacob continued.

Edward barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

He should have known Bella would talk to Jacob.

Bella was friends with Rosalie Hale, who went out with his best friend, and so Bella and Edward had spent a bit of time together over the past few years, and so he had gathered the courage to ask her about Jacob.

He had also admitted to her that he had seen them.

She had flushed pink, but she had talked with him about it, telling him that she and Jacob were just friends who fooled around sometimes, there wasn't anything romantic between them, and so she had no problem with the fact that Edward seemed to have a little crush.

Obviously she had passed that onto Jacob.

"Even if she hadn't told me, you've been watching me for a while, pretty boy," Jacob continued before tipping his head back, closing his eyes as the water fell over his face.

It was like he wasn't worried about what was happening at all.

He didn't care that they were in their _schools_ locker room, or that his cock was hard and curved upward toward his lower stomach, or that Edward was creeping closer and closer.

Edward liked that, that confidence.

It turned him on even more.

"And I know that because I've been watching you," Jacob admitted, letting his head turn and eyes open and look back to Edward.

Edwards eyes widened at that admission.

"Been watching _you_ for a long time," Jacob continued, and he turned his whole body now to face Edward.

"Yeah?" Edward managed to rasp out.

"Yeah," Jacob nodded. "Come here," he crooked a finger at the pale teenager.

Edward stumbled forward, his stomach dipping, his mouth falling open.

"You have _no idea_ how long I've been watching you," Jacob murmured when Edward was only a few feet away from him.

Edward had a fair idea.

He knew that _he_ had been attracted to Jacob for a substantial amount of time.

It had been thrown into fast forward when he had seen Jacob in bed with Bella and Riley, but it had been there for a long time.

Three or four years.

And it wasn't just sexual.

Jacob was funny, in a dry, subtle kind of way.

Jacob was smart, just not in the book and school kind of way.

Jacob was caring, it just showed in the small things.

Right now, though, it wasn't about that.

It definitely _was_ sexual now.

Edward was _so hard_ in him gym shorts, it was ridiculous.

All he wanted was...Was—

He wanted so much his head felt like it was going to explode.

"Stop it," Jacob said quietly and Edward's eyes snapped to him, confused.

"What?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"You're overthinking," Jacob told him knowingly. "Stop it."

He acted as though he _knew_ Edward.

Which was weird.

Sure, they had known each other since kindergarten, but it wasn't as though they had ever been _close_.

But the way he had said it made Edwards whole body feel as though it was on fire.

Little sparks were tumbling over his skin, his nerves bursting with energy and the fine hairs on his arms and the back of his neck sticking up.

"You coming here?" Jacob asked, and he did that thing with his long, thick finger again, motioning for Edward to come closer.

Edward fell forward and Jacob reached out with both hands, gripping onto Edwards forearms, steadying him.

"Bella told me you had lots of questions about Riley," Jacob whispered, leaning forward and bumping his nose against Edwards ear. "Lots of questions about me with _guys_."

Edward shivered.

"And I _know_ the way you look at me...I _know_ you need someone to help with all that overthinking," Jacob continued, and his hands began travelling down Edwards arms, towards his wrists. His fingers wrapped around Edwards wrists, and he squeezed them firmly and Edward felt a whole body shudder run through him.

Jacob smirked—Edward saw it through his half closed eyes.

"That's it," Jacob murmured. "I thought so."

Edward wasn't sure what to say or do or respond to that, and even if he had the words, his tongue was heavy in his mouth.

Jacob bit the shell of Edwards ear, and Edward couldn't help the whine that climbed in his throat, and he nuzzled underneath his ear, against his throat.

"On your knees, pretty boy," Jacobs voice was soft was steady.

Certain.

He knew what he wanted.

And that's what _Edward_ wanted.

Because with Jacobs hands around his wrists and his breath against his ear, all those thoughts that were buzzing through his head went quiet.

His body, on the other hand, was singing.

Edward dropped to the ground, he felt a sharp pain in his knees from the tiles below him, but he barely registered it as he stared up at Jacob.

Edward was still dressed, in a singlet and a gym shorts, but Jacob was completely naked, and he was staring down at Edward with dark, liquid eyes.

"You know what I want, Edward," Jacob whispered, placing Edwards hands on his thighs, and Edward turned his fingers inward, digging into the muscular limbs.

There was something about the way Jacob said his _name_ , rather than pretty boy.

Edward's mouth opened and he took Jacob between his lips, pushing himself to take as much as he could in the first go.

He nearly choked, but he managed to stop himself.

It had been a while since he had done this, but it all came back quickly.

When Jacob rested his hands on the back of Edwards head, there was this intense feeling of calm that settled over him.

Jacob wasn't pushing him, he wasn't rough like he had been with Riley, but Edward liked that.

He liked that Jacob was still giving him exactly what he wanted without even needing to tell him.

His mind felt settled as he rubbed his tongue underneath the head of Jacobs cock, feeling the salty precum settle in his mouth, and he wanted more.

He wanted everything Jacob was willing to give him.

"That feels so good," Jacob breathed out, and Edward felt his fingers getting tighter in his hair. Edward was actually throbbing in his shorts and he wanted to reach down and relieve some of the ache with his hand, but he didn't want to let go of Jacob's thighs. The grip that he had on Jacob, and the hold that Jacob had on his head, it was grounding and kept his mind clear and everything so present and real.

Edward started moving faster and Jacob was encouraging with his grip in his silky brown hair, and he began moving his hips with the motion.

Jacob came with a long hiss, pulling at Edwards hair hard enough that it hurt, but in a really, really good way.

Edward swallowed as much as he could, but he felt some of the warm come spill out the corner of his mouth.

As he pulled back, Jacob saw the spit and come on his lips and beginning to drip down his chin, and he let out this growl as he bent forward to bring their mouths together.

Edward was greedy and needy and Jacob held his face gently, so different than the tugging before, and he kissed Edward until Edward had to break away to gulp down air.

"Let me help," Jacob whispered, dropped to his knees in front of Edward and reached forward.

He didn't pull Edward out of his shorts, but he didn't need to.

Just rubbing Edward firmly through the material was enough to have Edward coming within half a minute, messing up his shorts and sending Edward falling forward, his head on Jacobs shoulder.

Jacob didn't rush him.

They just sat there, resting on their knees, the shower now cold above them but neither of them caring.

When Edward finally pulled back, Jacob's face was careful.

"You alright?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah," Edward mumbled, feeling his cheeks redden at what had happened between them.

They were quiet for a few more minutes, before Jacob reached behind him and turned off the shower, sending both of them into silence.

"You...Want to do this again sometime?" Edward managed to ask, trying to ignore the fact that his cheeks were so red that he was probably the colour of a tomato.

"Definitely," Jacob answered before Edward had time to regret what he had asked, and he couldn't help but smile.

Jacob smiled back, reaching up to wrap a hand around the back of Edwards neck, giving it a gentle, comforting squeeze and dropping a gentle kiss to the crown of his head.

 **Let me know what you think x**


End file.
